Chrona's First Christmas
by Quinn Fiberoptic
Summary: My first story so I'm sorry if it's not good.  Chrona never had a Christmas before, so when she goes to the D.W.M.A she doesn't know how to deal with it, and Santa. Rated for Ragnarok and non-believers. OH Chrona is a girl in this. thank you for reading
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so sorry if it's not good

It was December 20th and the students' of the D.W.M.A were getting ready for the holidays. Getting gifts for there friends, decorating the dorms, and going on missions. Chrona had no idea for what was going on, she hadn't even knew there were holidays until she left Medusa, and came to the D.W.M.A there for she was clueless.

"H-Hey Maka?"

"Ya." replied the cheerful blond standing next the Chrona

"w-what is everyone s-so excited about?" Chrona mumbled her question.

"WHAT!"

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"NO! It's ok I'm just shocked you didn't know."

"I-Is everyone getting off of school? I I I remember when everyone was excited about that."

"No" Maka giggled "It's only 5 days til' Christmas, and 'Santa' is coming."

"S-Santa?"

"You don't know about the legion of Santa Clause?"

"N-no I..."

"OF COURSE SHE HASN'T SHE'S BEEN LOCKED UP SCENE SHE WAS A FUCKING KID! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO FUCKING ASK IF SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT CHRISTMAS IS!" Ragnarok yelled cutting Chrona off. A few students gave a weary glance towards the group, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT! HUH?"

"STOP IT!" Maka screamed at Ragnarok, "Any way Chrona Santa is this... person that travels the world in one night and brings toys to all the children that have been good during the year. Kids who were good get toys, while the kids that were bad..."

"Get there souls eaten." Ragnarok finished cutting Maka off.

"NO! They get coal."

"Cool? Like the temperature? Why would any one make someone cold?"

"No" Maka laughed again "Coal, the things you put in a fire to keep it burning. Like on a grill."

"Oh ok, that makes more scene" Chrona replied.

"Ya well I have to go...uh...finish getting ready. How about you come over soul's and my house tonight at 7. ok?" Maka asked as she started walking down the hall.

"Oh uh O-OK!" Chrona answered as Maka left.

Chrona started walking back to her dorm.

"Um h-hey Ragnarok?"

"Yup"

"Um h-h-how do you know if S-Santa eats souls? I mean who is he?"

"I don't know who he is, I just know he has to be a kishin. "

"Huh?...b-but why? Everyone seems to like him"

"Before he eats their soul."

"But" Chrona sighed, "Why do you say that?"

"Oh Chrona, it only makes scene. **1**, he's so fat from eating souls. **2**, it's impossible for him to have lived over 1,000 years. **3**, why would anyone spend there whole life making presents for brats without anything in return, it's only way he can load up on souls. **4** how can a human that fat fit down a chimney without being able to split there body apart or melt. **5, **the songs spell it out..._**A: so cover your head and say your prayers cause Santa Clause is come in to town-**_** Here comes Santa Clause**How fucked up is that! It's telling kids to hide and say their prayers Cause Santa is coming and he's gonna take their fucking souls. _**B: You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Clause is coming to town-**_**Santa Clause is coming to town**there telling kids to watch out, and not to cry and scream. All cause Santa is coming to town.

**6,** ANYONE WITH THE LAST NAME CLAWS IS EVIL! I bet he has a blood red coat, with metal claws for hands with knifes for fingers. **7,** all the kids have to be asleep, because Santa will eat them if they aren't. **8,** No LIVING kids have ever seen him cause anyone who has seen him DIED! **9, **the naughty and nice list. Do you really think Santa care about how brats act? Brats are brats. Santa is a different kind of Kishin, the list is really a list of who he's gonna eat. Kinda like a menu. He only eats the spoiled rotten brats that bitch and complain all year long. **10,** kids leave cookies and milk so, that Santa doesn't eat them. **11,** Maka likes him, so he has to be bad, **12,** how can a mortal travel the whole damn world in one fucking night. He would have to have Kishin super speed or something. **13, **you would have to be fucking insane to do his job. Keeping track of who has been good or not, making toys, and delivering them all for these brats . **14,** why would a guy just brake into a house and leave toys? HE WOULDN'T! He just does it so he can get there souls. **15,** when he goes down the chimney he should catch on fire, but he DOESN'T! so ya Santa is evil."

"Wow" Chrona exclaimed, eyes swirling trying to take in what had just been said, "You know so much."

"Of course I do." Boasted Ragnarok.

"Oh NO!"

"What?"

"It's 6:54. W-w-w-where going t-to be late. I I I d-don't know how t-to deal with being late. It's awkward, p-people stare at you, a-and ask where you were."

Ragnarok laughed at Chrona. "Your such a wimp."

"Am not" Chrona whimpered at Ragnarok's teasing. "Y-your a jerk."

"And I'm damn proud of it."

Chrona sighed and sprinted off to Maka and Soul's house.

**Maka&Soul P.O.V**

Soul raised an eye brow at his partner as she explained her story.

"...So as you see, Chrona never really had a Christmas before and I think we should make it extra special. I mean..."

"You think we should try to make it look like Santa came, to make up for his past of not knowing."

"Ya." Maka gave a puppy dog look to her weapon, "Please?"

"Sure, but your the elf." Soul smirked as he stood and walked out of the room.

Maka rolled her eyes at her weapon. "Fine, what ever but you'll need to gain 200 pounds"

"No problem" Soul yelled from the hall way, and walked into Blair.

"Oh if your Santa and Maka's an elf does that make me Mrs Clause?"

"n-n-n-no!" Soul stuttered looking at the ground.

"Aw Please" Blair asked pulling Soul into a death hug.

"Ack! NO!" Soul tried to pull out of the hug, "Let go of me." Finally succeeding in swarming out the way Soul ran down the hall into his room and slammed to door.

Blair just giggled and plopped down on the couch next to Maka.

"Oh I should tell you, Chrona and Ragnarok are coming over." Maka informed the Cat witch.

"Oh ok." Blair chirped.

"They should be here soon. It's 7:02 and Chrona hates being late."

Ten minutes later the door bell rung, and Blair ran to the door before Maka even had the chance to get up.

"Hello! Chrona. Hi Ragnarok."

"Hey" Ragnarok mumbled coming out of Chrona's back in his smaller, chibi form.

"Um h-h-hello B-Blair" Chrona squeaked as Blair dragged her to the living room and pushed her on to the couch, then skipped out of the room only to reaper a few seconds later dragging Soul in.

"Um h-hello Soul and Maka. Um h-how are you? Oh and t-thank y-y-you f-for inviting m-m-me over!" Chrona panicked and hoped that she had been rude, they had invited her and Ragnarok over anyway.

"It's cool" Soul said, " I'm good by the way thanks for asking. How are you?"

"I'm I'm g-good I guess. I don't like talking about myself" Chrona mumbled.

"Oh ok." Soul sat down next to her and Maka, "sorry".

"No i-it's ok. Y-you don't need to apologize y-y-you w-where trying to b-be nice."

"Don't worry about it." Soul replied.

"Ok. Oh Maka, w-why did you ask me to come over?'

"So we could continue our conversation because I had to go earlier, and just so we could hang out." Maka explained

"Oh."

It was a good thing Chrona hadn't asked why Maka had to go, scene Maka was a horrible lair it wouldn't have worked out well, Chrona would have known that they were planing to fake being Santa. If she did know she would have insisted on not have so much attention.

"So Chrona I know you don't like talking about your-self, but what do you want for Christmas?" Blair asked.

"Um w-well I don't know what your asking" Chrona responded.

"Well, it's what you ask your friends. On Christmas Santa leaves presents for all the boys and girls around the world. So what do you want as a gift?" Maka explained.

"W-well I don't really want anything, I have friends for the first time in my life and that's the best gift anyone could have asked for."

"AW THAT'S SO SWEET!" Blair yelled as she pulled poor Chrona into a hug and probably crushed every bone in her body.

"OW p-p-please stop y-y-your crushing me."

"Sorry." Blair let go of the poor, probably deformed, pink hair girl.

"I-i-i-it's o-o-o-ok." Chrona stuttered.

"Well isn't there something you want?" Soul asked after Chrona caught her breath.

"N-n-not really" Chrona squeezed her eyes shut expecting to be yelled at for not answering a question which surprised her. She opened her eyes to see her friends looking at her concerned, not angry, which again surprised her.

"It's ok if you don't know." Maka comforted put her hand on Chrona's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Ya of course" Soul replied.

"Oh ok." Chrona said with a mix of amazement, happiness, and shyness.

About an hour and a half later, Chrona left.

"Bye. T-thank you again for inviting me over Maka, Soul, and Blair."

"It's ok. Come back again." Blair chirped.

"Ya see you tomorrow" Soul said

"Like Blair said we should do something. Maybe we could go shopping tomorrow." Maka said as Chrona stepped on to the porch.

"Ah ha" Chrona shyly replied giving a small smile.

"Bye" the three friends waved as Chrona walked up the street.

"Bye" Chrona waved back.

**Chrona&Ragnarok P.O.V**

"That was nice." Chrona said

"It was ok. Hey Chrona I'm hungry, go get us something to eat."

"What's the magic word?"

"It's gonna death if you ask that again."

"S-s-sorry"

"Ya you should"

"um w-what do you w-want?"

"I don't know. Something."

"Oh ok"

Chrona walked into a pizza place and ordered a small pizza. She ate 2 slices and Ragnarok ate shoved the rest into his mouth even the box.

"Thanks" Ragnarok mumbled be for melting back into Chrona's back.

"Your welcome. That was nice by the way"

From inside of her, she herd Ragnarok growl. She left and walked back to the D.W.M.A

"Good Night Ragnarok" Chrona sighed as she fell asleep.

"Night kid" Ragnarok mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day...**

"Are you ready yet Chrona?"

Chrona woke up, to someone knocking on her door. It took her a few seconds to register that it had been Maka.

'_How long have I been sleeping?'_ Chrona asked her-self, _'Oh no! It's 12:27 I should have already been up! Wait should have I. I can't remember.'_

"M-Maka?" Chrona called out to make sure.

"Yes?"

"I-I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok take your time, I'm early anyway."

Chrona hurried up and pulled on her normal black robe, with white collar and cuffs, and black boots. She didn't bother to much on her hair just brush through it quickly. Then ran and opened the door.

"Hi!" Chirped Maka cheerfully with Soul standing next to her.

"Hey."

"H-Hello."

"Are you ready to go?" Maka asked.

"W-where?"

"Well anywhere really, were going to pick out presents for our friends." Maka explained.

"D-doesn't Santa do that?" Chrona asked childishly.

"Yes but it's still nice to get something for your friends."

"Oh... ok."

Maka smiled as she lead Chrona to the mall a few blocks away with Soul tailing behind. However the real reason they were taking her was to see if she wanted anything so that Soul and Maka had an idea of what Chrona liked.

**At The Mall**

"i-i-it's so c-c-crowded." Chrona stuttered looking around frantic.

"It's ok." Maka soothed as she dragged Chrona into the first store.

"Are you s-sure, I I I d-don't know how to deal with public places."

"Yes." Maka giggled the continued to calm the worried, pink haired girl down.

They went from store to store picking up presents for each of their friends. So far they had gotten Matching sweaters for Liz&Patty (Matching because of Kid), a book called 'Lowering Your Large Ego' for Black*Star, a book for Maka **(**while Maka wasn't looking of course and paper back so Soul wouldn't regret it**)**, A completely symmetrical painting for kid, and some Cat Treats for Blair. They had yet to find anything for Tsubaki, or Soul. **A.N(nothing for Chrona because she/he, Maka, and Soul are the ones getting them. And Soul&Maka are surprising Chrona.)** After they finished they went home, they still didn't find anything for Tsubaki&Soul. Later they returned to Soul and Maka's house

**Soul&Maka's House.**

"What do you think Tsubaki would want?" Maka asked sitting on the couch.

"A baby sitter for Black*Star." soul replied smiling

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Ow! What the crap Maka?"

"S-Soul are you ok?" Chrona asked worried.

"Ya I'm fine. Wait! WHERE DID YOU GET A BOOK! DID YOU PULL IT OUT OF FRICKEN NOWHERE!"

"Don't insult our friends like that Soul." Maka huffed not answering his question.

"It was a joke!" Soul defended

"P-Please don't fight." Chrona whimpered.

"Ah let em fight it's the most interesting thing that's happened so far." Ragnarok groaned, coming out of Chrona's back.

"R-Ragnarok?" Chrona gasped looking up.

"Thought you died" Soul sighed.

"I can chose not pop out of Chrona's back for long periods of time." Ragnarok defended.

"We know, just thought you didn't" Soul smirked.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Chrona shrieked as Soul slopped forward holding he's head.

"Nice shot pigtails."

Maka cried out her deadly saying again as she swung at Ragnarok's head.

"Owwwwwwww. Ow ow ow t-t-that really really hurt. Ow ow ow ow." Chrona cried rubbing her head, and cowering from Maka.

"Chrona! I'm so SO sorry. I didn't mean to, honest!" Maka shrieked as she reached forward to help the poor girl she had hit.

You see when Maka went to hit Ragnarok's head, he melted into Chrona, and she took the full blow of a brutal Maka chop. Months of anger and pay back had gone into that swing, therefor it was the hardest Maka Chop ever. And an unsuspecting, unprotected Chrona had taken in the worst pain anyone could have ever expected. A miracle she didn't break her scull.

"Blair! Get some ice for Chrona!." Maka shouted over Ragnarok's, who had popped out again, laughter.

"K!" Blair yelled back as she ran to the kitchen, grabbed an ice pack, and ran back.

"The s-stars and p-planets are s-surrounding me, I d-don't think I c-can deal with astronomy right n-now"Chrona mumbled holding her head as Maka got her to lay down. **A.N(Yes this is actually from the amine I LOVE the line it's so funny)**

"Give me the ice pack." Maka said removing Chrona's hand's from her own head, causing Chrona to wince.

"OW OW OW I-IT'S S-SO COLD!" Chrona yelled as Maka placed the ice pack to her head, "P-p-please stop i-i-it's s-so cold."

"It'll make it feel better trust me." Maka soothed running her fingers through the pink haired girl's hair.

"Excuse me but weren't you the one who bashed her on the fucking head in the first place." Ragnarok asked still snickering

"Please don't be so loud Ragnarok it'll make her head ache worst." Blair begged

"I CAN BE AS LOUD AS I **ugh!** uh?" Ragnarok rubbed he's chin while death glaring the blond who had punched him. Ragnarok growled as he went back in Chrona as Maka raised a book over her head, causing Chrona to flinch and cower.

"Don't worry Chrona, I won't hit you again, promise."

"y-y-you sure?" Chrona whimpered

"Yes. It was an accident."

"Damn that must of hurt." Soul sighed

"h-how long were you awake?" Chrona asked confused.

"the whole time, I get Maka Chopped so often, they don't have that much of an effect on me, but they still hurt." Soul explained as he knelled next to Chrona, who was laying the couch to hold the ice, while Maka left the room.

"Where is she going?" Chrona asked.

"probably to go call Professor Stein, to ask what to do about you head." Soul shrugged.

Chrona stared at the ceiling counted and all the black dots she saw.

A few minutes passed by then finally Maka came back.

"Well I talked to Professor Stein" Maka came in looking a little scared, "and he said that we should disconnect Chrona's nerves, from her head."

"D-dis c-c-connect!" Chrona squeaked.

"BUT! Marie said that some medication for head aches would be fine, and to make sure Chrona doesn't move to much and to keep the swelling down." Maka continued

"Nut job Professor." Soul mumbled.

A few more minutes passed as Chrona struggled to get into a sitting position.

"H-h-hey Maka?" Chrona asked.

"Yes?"

"You should consider using Maka Chop to take down Kishin eggs."

Maka laughed thankful that Chrona was ok, "Ya I suppose I should."

Maka sat on the couch next to Chrona, who was now sitting up. Blair handed more ice to Chrona and sat on the floor staring at the T.V. About 15 minutes later Chrona claimed she was ok. Thanks to the black blood anyway.

"HEY YOU SHOULD THANK **ME** FOR HEALING YOU", Ragnarok yelled annoyed, "Besides if I hadn't you would be crying all night about how much it hurt... SO WHERE'S MY THANK YOU?"

"T-thank you Ragnarok s-so much." Chrona winced as her weapon was yelling into her face.

"Ya you better be thankful" Ragnarok mumbled as he melted back into Chrona.

"So um... what were we talking about earlier,... OH YA! What do you think we should get for Tsubaki?

"Hm... I'm not sure what we could get for Tsubaki." Soul replied

"Um maybe we could g-get Tsubaki something that shows pictures of her and Black*Star. Y-you know like a photo album or frame. I I bet she would like that." Chrona suggested.

"Not a bad idea. Good job Chrona." Maka cheered.

"Th-thank you M-Maka I p-pay real c-close attention to others around me."

"That's a good thing."

"T-Thanks." Chrona gave a small, shy smile.

"So you guys want to go back and see if the mall is still open?" Soul interrupted.

"Sure." Maka shrugged as she walked to the door, "they should be open for another half an hour."

After getting a digital picture frame and uploading pictures onto it for Tsubaki, the three went home to get ready for school the next day.

**Well that's it for now. I want to thank Siarian Breeze or Skai Breeze I'm not sure, for leaving you comment it was nice. The reason why I uploaded this chapter so fast was: **

**A: I love writing, and **

**B: there was a lot of confusion if I was continuing. **

**Yes I still have maybe 2 or 3 more chapters to go I'm wondering on one chapter though. It's just pure randomness and humor. I involves Black*Star and a poor sub during class. It's going to contain more explanation for the ending though. :( But ether way I'm still continuing. I will have the next chapter up by at lest this Saturday or Friday. So what do you think? should I included the random Black*Star scene or not? Um... well thank you for reading and I'm excited because I learned how to add the comments at the bottom. Oh one last thing **

**in my last chapter I made spelling mistakes**

**Scene**** was suppose to be ****Since**** in Ragnarok's rant**

**Legion**** of Santa was suppose to be ****Legend**** of Santa.**

**But your smart I amuse you know that. Bye ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SORRY I UPLOADED THE WRONG THING! I UPLOADED A DRAFT OF THE STORY I WAS THINKING OF MAKEING! but I took it down and replaced it with the real one.**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER !I DONT OWN **

**SOUL EATER! I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! you think that will get Karma **

**off my back?I just remembered I for got that for copy write, but I think I'm good. **

***Sweat drops*but ya here is the next chapter like I promised. And I did go with **

**the Black*Star scene but cut it so it was the characters retelling it. Well you'll **

**know what I mean in literally 17 letters. I'm acutely planing to use the full thing **

**for a one shot obviously of Black*Star. But ya here is the Chapter Enjoy!**

**Next Day... Soul's P.O.V**

"So as you see students by **blah blah blah..." **The students listened to the new sub go on and on. New is because there teacher turned into a zombie, then there were the subs that didn't last long. The first was a creep, the second left to go dissect something, and so on until it wouldn't surprise anyone if this sub jumped out the window screaming. Soul laughed at the thought. It wasn't unlikely at lest. I mean Kid died because the letter K 'abandoned' him, Patty was talking about the Giraffe apocalypse, and god forbid what else. But at lest those guys were interesting, while the entire class is falling asleep. Ah oh well 2 more days and it's over.

"**Blah blah blah blah blah**..."

It was really hard for Soul not to fall asleep like everyone else. HELL even Maka was sleeping! Soul elbowed his partner.

"Hey is this guy boring or what?"

"Huh? OH NO! I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"Yup."

Maka groaned and sat up. "2 more minutes left."

"Thank God!" Soul sighed. "at lest we'll be able to plan to night about what were gonna get Chrona."

"Ya *sigh* hopefully will come up with something."

"**blah blah blah**" (Ding dong) "**Blah** well looks like it's time for..."before the sub could finish everyone bolted out of the room, "Lunch..."

**Hallway&Lunch-Room.**

"MAN THAT GUY WAS SO ANNOYING!" Black*Star exclaimed, "GOOD THING A BIG STAR LIKE ME WAS THERE TO LIGHTEN THINGS UP!"

Soul laughed, the only reason he had stayed awake was because every 5 minutes, Black*Star jumped on the teachers desk and 'preformed' a show. "Ya the sub did this hilarious eye twitch thing every single time Black*Star did something."

"Yes once he pulled Chrona on top of the desk when he landed on it. Screaming that the teacher should just 'Shut Up'. Of course Chrona didn't know how to deal with it so um... she... flinched, and fell off the desk. Which resulted in the whole row of desks falling over. Good thing no one was hurt." Death the Kid retold.

"P-P-please don't talk about me" Chrona whimpered.

"OH YA THAT WAS SO FUNNY!" Black*Star yelled, "hey why did you jump from a star like me?"

"I I I d-didn't know how to deal with it. Everyone was staring."

"you don't have to worry about people staring at you when your around a BIG STAR LIKE ME! I JUST ATRACT ATTENTION EVERY WHERE I GO!" Black*Star boasted.

"Did you ever think it might be because your an over hipper active chipmunk with a volume problem?" Ragnarok growled.

"R-R-R-Ragnarok d-don't say that it's mean." Chrona stuttered.

"Oh course it's mean! Damn it! Did you ever know me to be nice?" Ragnarok asked

"Well there was that one time a few nigh..."

Ragnarok cut her off mid sentence by placing his hands over her mouth. "Shut it! I'm not nice k?" Chrona shock her head yes, "Good." He almost sounded like he was pouting when he melted back into Chrona.

"What was that about?" Kid asked

Chrona turned around and smiled, "Nothing it's kind off a long story anyway"

"Ok?" Kid raised an eyebrow and sat at a table with all there friends and began eating.

After they all ate they continued there day, went home, and did what ever. The next two days went by quickly, however Soul and Maka still hadn't gotten Chrona a gift. They only had 8 hours to find something, but they were at Death the Kid's Christmas party and it would be noticeable if they were gone, it was only them and there friends anyway.

"poor Chrona," Maka sighed

"Why?" Liz asked staring at the pink hair girl, "uh... he um she *sigh* looks happy to me."

"Soul and I couldn't find a gift for her."

"Oh" Liz said looking down at the sweater she got, "I'm sure Chrona's not to upset, at lest I hope."

"Ya but it was supposed to be like Santa brought her a gift." Maka whined.

"Oh I get it now, aw poor Chrona is right. That's sad."

"Ya but I think we shouldn't worry about it, maybe we can still think of something."

"Ya... uh oh."

"What?" Maka asked.

"Patty spilled her drink and Kid's having a fit."

"Oh no."

"Ya I'll be back I just have to go calm him down. Bye!" and with that Liz ran to catch Kid.

**Christmas Party Chrona P.O.V**

"H-h-hey um Ragnarok?"

"Ya?"

"W-w-why do you think Maka and Liz are looking at me?"

"There creeps?" Ragnarok grumbled.

"I I I I d-don't think th-that's right." Chrona stuttered

"What ever." Ragnarok sighed.

"Um..."

"Why don't you go talk to symmetry over there? He looks like he's having fun" Ragnarok grumbled.

"A-a-are y-y-you ok? R-Ragnarok?" Chrona asked. She was getting worried, her partner was acting weird.

"I'm fine." He sighed

"Y-you sure?"

"Ya" Ragnarok smiled, "I'm fine" Ragnarok patted Chrona's head before melting into her back.

"Ragnarok?" She felt her blood stir and took it as a sign to continue, "I won't tell anyone that you were nice if you want."

Ragnarok materialized above her again "Don't say that kid your gonna make me emotional."

"ok." Chrona smiled as Ragnarok melted again.

**Maka P.O.V**

'It's a Christmas mercurial' she though to her-self. She saw Chrona and Ragnarok, how kind Ragnarok seemed, and how open Chrona was. Maybe Santa did work. I mean Santa isn't a person, he's the joy of decorating a tree, the trill of running when that tree almost falls on you because Black*Star was being stupid, the smiles on Christmas day, the hope love, and joyful spirit's. So in a way Santa did come, just not in the way people would think.

"So sweet." Maka sighed.

"What's sweet?" Her partner asked from behind her.

"Ragnarok was kind to Chrona, and she opened up to him."

"that blob can be nice?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF SOUL! don't ruin it."

"S-Sorry." Soul threw his hands up as if to surrender and sweat dropped.

Everyone turned to see what happened making Soul turn almost as red as his eyes. "C-Come on people. GIVE ME A BREAK!" Soul looked at the ceiling. "What did I do to deserve this!"

"I-it's ok Soul, u-um c-can y-you stop l-looking at him?" Chrona timidly asked to everyone. Everyone's jaws' dropped, "W-what I I c-can speak up." Chrona mumbled.

"AW WE KNOW CHRONA!" Black*Star yelled and put an arm around Chrona, who tensed up, "AW COME ON A ONE ARM HUG HAS GOT TO BE OK!" he yelled.

Everyone else just sighed and went back to what they were doing. Finally Black*Star did to. The rest of the party passed by quickly and soon it was time to go.

"Good bye everyone Kid announced as his guests' left.

"Bye Bye!" Patty cheered as they walked out.

"Bye Kid, Liz, and Patty thank you so much." Maka said hugging Liz good bye, then Patty.

"Bye Kid." Chrona softly, and sleepily said.

"Bye Chrona. Merry Christmas."

**Chrona&Ragnarok P.O.V. **

Chrona walked silently into her dorm, only to see a person ,if you could say it was at lest, standing hunched over.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chrona screamed and the 'person' turned around. "R-R-R-RAGNAROK!" Ragnarok popped out to look around once he saw what scared Chrona he turned into his sword form. Chrona raised it high over her head but was to late and got knocked down. She could clearly see it was a kishin, he had strange marks allover his face, long straight silver hair flowing down to his knees, deep red coat and pants covered in burn marks, black boats, with long shining blades for fingers coming out of his sleeves. Chrona's eyes widened with fear.

"I don't think that's a good idea, what would all the children think if they found out that there presents weren't coming because someone likes playing with sharp objects?" The kishin asked.

"Y-y-your S-S-Santa?" Chrona squeaked.

"Ya. What's it to you?"

"And your a Kishin?" the fear in her voice raising.

"Ya."

**That's it for this chapter. The next one is coming soon. Trust me. Leave comments. Believe it or not but I actually took the scene with Black*Star form my life. I saw sitting in class and we had a sub, so the class clowns attacked. This kid kept yelling out questions and even sat on the table and started teaching the most random thing you could thing of.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I updated again. :) I though I would finish it, since I already had it written.**

**But ya. The beginning repeats the last 2 or so paragraphs which aren't long as you see. And I like how it ended. You can thank my friends and Cousins for putting the thought in my head of a Demon Santa. But ya this is the last chapter. Cries and I had a lot of fun writing it. I'll be posting another story soon. Ether one about Chrona (Because I love him/her) and Ragnarok, or one of Black*Star. So look for them. I actually like how this ended. I wanted I to end with out confusion, and being funny, yet sweet. **

**Chrona&Ragnarok P.O.V.**

Chrona walked silently into her dorm, only to see a person ,if you could say it was at lest, standing hunched over.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chrona screamed and the 'person' turned around. "R-R-R-RAGNAROK!" Ragnarok popped to look around once he saw what scared Chrona he turned into his sword form. Chrona raised it high over her head but was knocked down. She could clearly see it was a kishin, he had strange marks allover his face, long straight silver hair flowing down to his knees, deep red coat and pants covered in burn marks, black boats, with long shining blades for fingers coming out of his sleeves. Chrona's eyes widened with fear.

"I don't think that's a good idea, what would all the children think if they found out that there presents weren't coming because someone likes playing with sharp objects?"

"Y-y-your S-S-Santa?" Chrona squeaked.

"Ya."

"And your a Kishin?" the fear in her voice raising.

"Ya."

"P-p-p-please don't eat me!" Chrona screamed, the Kishin just laughed.

"Your souls to sweet to eat, besides your on the nice list."

"T-t-t-then why didn't you c-come earlier?" Chrona asked.

"Because you didn't believe. Besides Medusa scares me." Santa shuddered.

"B-but I though K-Kishin a-aren't afraid of anything?" Chrona asked cautiously.

"We may not be scared of anything, but were not stupid, idiot."

"S-s-s-sorry!"

"Now are you going to go to bed or am I going to have to eat you!" Santa yelled. Chrona fainted at the threat, and Santa placed two small boxes on the table. Then he disintegrated into dust and black liquid which disappeared soon after. I a burst of light that flew out the door closing it behind.

**The Next Morning...**

Chrona woke up still holding Ragnarok as a sword in her hand.

"R-Ragnarok?" She asked.

"Huh?" She heard the sword say.

"D-do y-you remember last night?" She asked shyly.

"Ya" they sat in silence until Ragnarok went back into his normal chibi form. "Well are we gonna open the presents?"

"Oh ya." Chrona stood and picked up her present then handed Ragnarok his, "open yours first."

Ragnarok opened it and saw a small lumpy black stone.

"aw this sucks" Ragnarok pouted. Chrona tried not to laugh, "Open yours"

Chrona slowly opened hers and saw a small, fuzzy, pink teddy bear. She gasped and hugged it. Ragnarok sighed then chuckled

"Merry Christmas kid." Ragnarok smiled and hugged the small pink haired girl. Then he heard Chrona gasp again, "What?"

"L-look" she pointed to the box Ragnarok was holding. He looked inside and saw a Candy Cane.

"W-what!" He yelled.

"M-maybe y-your on the N-Nice list? B-because you w-were nice, and learned the true meaning of Christmas? Like in those cheesy movies" Chrona suggested

"Maybe. Nothing would surprise me at the moment." Ragnarok agreed.

"Lest go show Maka!" Chrona cheered

"Wow your excited, your not even stuttering." Ragnarok looked at her face, so happy, carefree, excited, and childish. It was a face he hadn't seen in a long time. "You have a really pretty smile, maybe if you would calm the fuck down people could see it more often."

Chrona went to go see Maka. It was a ten minute run, but she didn't care. Clutching the teddy bear tightly she ran up Soul and Maka's porch and rang the door bell. Blair opened it like normal, she jumped back in surprise when she saw Chrona smiling.

"C-Chrona?" Blair asked surprised. Chrona shook her head yes shaking a tiny Ragnarok bouncing with her head. Blair was so confused even Ragnarok was smiling, not like he would ever admit to it though. "What are you..." Blair noticed the teddy bear and smiled. "You want to come in?" not waiting for an answer she dragged Chrona inside. "SOUL! MAKA! COME OUT HEAR!" Chrona's eyes were swirling along with Ragnarok's, when she noticed Blair had taken a photo.

"W-what?"

"You smile is so SO CUTE! And you little teddy bear makes it ever cuter. And look both of you are smiling." Blair showed the picture to Chrona, and sure enough Ragnarok was smiling with her. "SO CUTE!"

"w-w-what is it Blair?" Maka yawned "Chrona! What are you doing here?" She chirped.

"L-look Santa came!" she held up the teddy bear and Maka's jaw dropped.

"Yup and I was right. He was a Kishin." Ragnarok butted in.

"Really Chrona?" Maka asked.

"Ya. He really is a Kishin, Ragnarok was right." Maka raised both of her eye brows.

"Hey Chrona!" Soul said as he walked in.

"Hi Soul" Chrona smiled brightly and wide, making Soul's jaw drop.

"Look at Chrona's teddy bear! Isn't it cute?" Blair asked

"It is." soul agreed. "Santa I'm guessing?"

"Ya."

"Um do you want to have breakfast with us?" Maka asked.

"I-if that's o-ok with you." Chrona replied.

"Well I offered which means it's ok." Maka laughed.

"Oh ok." Chrona smiled and Blair pulled her into the kitchen.

"Soul? Did you get the teddy bear for Chrona?" Maka asked

"No I though you did." Soul replied.

"No did Blair?"

"No she was home all night."

"It must have been one of our friends." Maka reasoned

"Ya, I'll call and ask."

5 minutes later Soul came into the kitchen and sat down at the table and stuffed his mouth with pancakes.

"Well?" Maka whispered into his ear.

"None of them did it." Soul whispered back.

"Really?"

"Ya"

"Do you really think Santa did it?" Maka asked?

"I guess so."

"Well I guess we'll never know." Maka sighed

"You know I can hear you right!" Ragnarok yelled, "And for the record, Santa is real and I was right."

It truly was a remember-able Christmas for everyone. Soul, Maka, and Blair will never know what really happened but as long as Chrona was happy it was ok. Chrona finally had a Christmas and would always cherish her gift, and Ragnarok truly had been right. Of course more then the two could let on to others. Chrona knew he was right every word he had said turned out to be true, Santa was a Kishin and was a really nice one at that. What if he does have to end up being killed bye the academy? No that's imposable he doesn't spread insanity, only joy. Oh well the rest of the day was great everyone opened there gifts and spent the day together.

"this is truly a Christmas I will always remember" Chrona sighed staring at the drooling, setting sun.

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE READ BELOW. THANKS**

**THE END!**

**I do like how it ended and I'm up for idea's on alternate versions. I really don't care what it is. It can even be something like Santa and Ragnarok are long lost brothers who don't like each other.**

**I wish I had named this story "A Christmas I Will Always Remember." I seems a little more fitting. I might make a sequel if someone wants, on Lord Death finding out about Santa being a Kishin and stuff and it leads to an epic battle, but for now I'll leave as is. :)**

**And I do want to say thank you to Skai Breeze for fallowing my story and for leaving comments. I always look forward to reading them. And my friend for giving me advice on what I should take out if it's necessary, and for giving me comments. Appreciated as always. Please review and thank you for taking the time to read my story.**


End file.
